


【Arthurm】Animal(二)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 亚瑟黑化预警❗强迫预警❗见血预警❗





	【Arthurm】Animal(二)

“求你，不要...唔...”奥姆的话只说了两个单词，亚瑟就用撕下的一大片柔软的衣料堵住了他的嘴，把那些他不想听到的话，变成一阵不清的呜咽声堵在那薄凉的嘴唇里。  
而奥姆身上失去了布料遮挡的部分正是下身风光无限的地方，被撕开的布料以不规则的形状勉强的耷拉在奥姆那线条优美的背部，却将那白嫩莹润的臀部毫无保留的暴露在亚瑟的眼前。

有着高贵的亚特兰蒂斯王族纯正血统的奥姆，可真是有一副让人销魂蚀骨的好皮囊，每一次看到那美妙的躯体，都会勾起亚瑟最原始的兽欲和极其强烈的占有欲。  
一开始这种欲望被亚瑟以亲情和伦理为理由压制在心底，可是奥姆的第一次出逃，断了亚瑟找回亲情的念头，奥姆的第二次出逃，则将亚瑟的占有欲扭曲成到一种病态的地步。  
所以自那以后他就放任那被囚禁在心里的猛兽将他的理智吞噬殆尽，任由欲望驱使着他疯狂而又热烈的彻底的占有了他的弟弟。

亚瑟粗糙的大手将那细嫩柔软的臀肉捏在手中狎玩，力道大得能在嫩若凝脂的皮肤上留下一道道暗红的指印。  
奥姆想要尽量的向岩石那边靠过去，好像这样就能够逃过亚瑟的玩弄一样。可事实却是他的动作并不能让他逃过一劫，而是会让那些尖锐的贝壳更深地刺入他的血肉，让他流失更多的血液，和招致亚瑟的不满而已。  
亚瑟不喜欢奥姆的推拒和反抗，实际上他根本就难以容忍反抗的行为，他腾出一只手来猛地扯动那精致的金属链，强迫奥姆向他这边靠过来。  
可怜的奥姆，突然施加在他脖子上的强大拉力几乎要将他的颈骨折断，坚硬的金属死死的压迫着他的气管，他本能地顺着拉力的方向向后仰起头，整个人以一种很糟糕的姿势向后靠去。  
奥姆胸前的两点上戴着的精致的小金属环都因为他猛烈的动作而在水中晃起，划了一个半弧才落回他的胸膛前坠着，而这内部刻着的“Arthur's possessions”(亚瑟的私有物)字样的金属环当然是一次亚瑟来了兴致亲手刺穿了他的乳尖为他带上的宣示主权的东西。  
他的纤细的腰被亚瑟用一只手牢牢的握住固定在原地，他只有把能动的肩膀和臀部一起向后送，才能让身体达到一定位置，让项圈上扣着的金属链不再紧绷。  
而奥姆这样的姿势在亚瑟这边看来，完全变了一种感觉，在他看来奥姆高高翘起的臀部，就好像是在主动求欢一样。  
他当然不会拒绝弟弟的邀请，一个挺身，直直的撞进了奥姆那温暖紧致的小穴，毫不犹豫的整根没入。  
没有什么润滑的进入，理所应当地导致了奥姆那里的又一次撕裂，不过奥姆已经习惯了，他那食髓知味的身体早已被亚瑟调教得能从这样剧烈的疼痛里感受到欢愉的滋味，他那紧致温暖的甬道热情的咬住了亚瑟的炙热，自觉分泌出了一些足以润滑的体液方便着亚瑟的抽送。  
在亚瑟猛烈的抽送下，快感一波一波地冲击着奥姆的大脑，可此刻他能够感受到的只有耻辱，被他的杂种哥哥按在身下凌辱，像一个无耻的婊子一样淫乱的姿态，还有下身不由自主地迎合亚瑟的动作，都让他觉得耻辱。  
奥姆甚至因为此时的发生的事情而厌恶自己，觉得此刻的自己无比的让人恶心。交织着耻辱与愤怒的泪水，被因他的鲜血而染红的海水轻轻带走，消失不见。  
亚瑟并没有注意到奥姆的泪水，但是他内心却十分清楚地知道此时奥姆一定很恨他，像他这样一个做出如此丧心病狂且有悖人伦的事情的人，能不招人恨吗？  
但是他不在乎，他松开了扯着链子的手，紧紧的扣住了奥姆的腰，配合着下身的顶撞向后按着奥姆的身体，来一次次的捅进更深的地方。  
亚瑟觉得只有沉浸在欲念里的时候他才能抛下一切沉重的压力，完完全全的拥有他的弟弟。  
所以，他不在乎，不在乎这样的行为合不合适，不在乎奥姆心里恨不恨他，只要在此时此刻奥姆从里到外整个人都是属于他的，就足够了。  
被割伤的口子从来没有停下流血，亚瑟肯定也没想到帮他止血什么的，奥姆甚至觉得，对于这头粗鲁的野兽来说，鲜血只会让他更加兴奋。  
“唔...呜...”被阻隔的尖叫和呜咽声沉闷得轻不可闻，可偏偏能够传到亚瑟那敏锐的耳朵里，他爱死这种声音了，这声音仿佛浇在他熊熊欲火上沸腾的油，让他更深的陷入疯狂。  
奥姆觉得自己的眼皮越来越沉重，头越来越昏沉，即使下身不断地传来猛烈的刺激，也无法让失血过多的他保持清醒。  
终于亚瑟低吼了一声将自己滚烫的浊液悉数的灌进了奥姆的体内，而早已体力不支加上失血过多的奥姆，终于也两眼一黑，晕倒在了亚瑟的怀中。  
亚瑟用那身破烂不堪的衣服裹住了奥姆的身体，低头看了一眼奥姆那瘦了许多又因为失血过多而像传说中的吸血鬼一样苍白的脸，亚瑟的心里没有愧疚，甚至连一点怜惜都没有，这都是奥姆自找的，如果他不逃，就不用遭这罪了，一切，都是他自找的。

亚瑟抱着奥姆来到了一直一来关押着奥姆的房间，由于之前的守卫都被他丢到海沟国喂海沟族了，现在门口只有一个亚瑟的得力手下拿着收缴来房间的钥匙准备上交给亚瑟。  
他把昏迷的奥姆扔到了柔软床上，拿过钥匙亲自收了起来，冷冷对手下吩咐道:“从今天开始，这里不用派守卫了，找个侍女来给他治伤送饭就行了，其他人都不准靠近这里。”说完也没再看一眼昏迷着的奥姆一眼，就转身离开了这里。


End file.
